Machines and drill feed units, particularly for boring metal parts, are known in the related art. Lubricants are frequently used to improve the boring quality, which are typically sprayed onto the tool of the drill feed unit from the outside. The lubricant is typically sprayed for this purpose with the aid of so called minimum quantity dosing systems, using which the quantity of sprayed lubricant may be kept as low as possible.
Furthermore, systems are also known for performing cutting bores, in which the lubricant is not sprayed on from the outside, but rather is dosed by lubricant systems during the cutting procedure to the cutting edges of the tool through bores integrated into the bore spindle and the tool.
In addition, systems in which the lubricant is dosed using lubricant systems and the lubricant is sprayed through bores in a so called plunger bushing of the drill feed unit onto the cutting edges of the tool, for example, are known.
However, spraying the lubricant from the outside and through the tools results in wetting of the components which are bored. This may result in lubricant collecting in depressions of the bore produced, through which reduction or destruction of the adhesion of sealants which were applied in the depressions, before the insertion of rivets, for example, occurs. In bores which are produced using cutting, suction systems which suction out the bore chips arising during the boring are used together with the lubricant systems. However, the suction systems also suck lubricant out of the lubricant supply system after the dosed lubricant supply. Further contamination by the lubricant used of the components which are bored occurs in this way. The components must therefore be cleaned of the lubricant before a sealant application, i.e., before the forming of a seal, in the depressions of the bores produced, and before a fitting rivet mounting. This is performed using complex individual cleaning via cold cleaners such as Rumanol or Skyclean.
There is a longstanding and unresolved need for a simple and reliable lubricant supply and dosing system that does not require a complex cleaning system.